1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority from EP 12 006 776.4, filed Sep. 28, 2012, which is incorporated by reference.
2. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for providing a secure and personalized access to telematic services, such as infotainment or navigation services, of an automotive telematic system.
3. Related Art
Since its introduction in 1978 by Simon Nora and Alain Minc, telematics, i.e., the integration of telecommunications and informatics, has become very popular, especially in the context of automotive telematics, i.e., for application in vehicles. Typical applications of automotive telematic systems include automotive navigation systems using global positioning system technology, emergency warning systems for vehicles, both in vehicle-to-vehicle and in vehicle-to infrastructure settings, emergency calling systems in the case of accidents and breakdown of the vehicle, integrated hands-free cell phones, wireless safety communications, automatic driving assistance systems, mobile data, radio and television, and vehicle tracking, such as for example, as part of fleet management systems, but are not limited to these. Telematic systems may comprise electronic, electro-mechanical, and electro-magnetic devices.